


Deliver Me

by ishipzalldathings



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: AU, after The Deliverer, Gabrielle is plagued with nightmares after her experiences in Britannia. Things are not right, and Xena must find a way to help Gabrielle before it's too late.
Relationships: Dahak/Gabrielle, Gabrielle/Xena
Kudos: 1





	Deliver Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dark themes such as sexual assault, forced pregnancy, and mentions of PTSD.

"He comes to me in dreams," Gabrielle looked up into Xena's eyes, tears already falling down her flushed cheeks. "I can see his face, and it frightens me. Flashes of something not human, but then I see tan skin, eyes that pierce the soul. When I look into those eyes, I feel a heat, a burning build, and sensations that cause my body to ache. I find myself wanting him, needing him, and it scares me because I don't want him. Xena, do these feelings make me mad? Am I mad?" The tears continue to fall; she reached out for Xena, who pulled her in close.

"No, Gabrielle, listen to me," She kissed the top of Gabrielle's head, "It's just your body reacting to your first kill. He has no power over you. It's only a bad dream."

"No, you don't know how this feels. It's like a yearning fire, and it feels like he is still apart of me. It's so raw, I wake up in cold sweats, shaken- It's not a dream."

"We'll figure it out," Gabrielle buried her face in Xena's neck, trying to find comfort. "It's late, and we have days of travel left. Let's try and get some sleep, okay?" Gabrielle nodded but refused to move from Xena's arms. She felt safe there and hoped it would keep the nightmares at bay. "Close your eyes," Xena settled them into a bedroll and continued to hold Gabrielle. She would not sleep until she heard Gabrielle's snores. "I got you." Xena stroked her hair and hummed softly, comforting as best she could until sleep took her. "I got you." She whispered again...

* * *

Opening her eyes, she was back in Greece, the lush amazon forest before her. She was suspicious since she opened her eyes; this wasn't real. "Xena," The snapping of a branch had her reaching for her staff; she was on her feet in seconds.

"Innocent," That voice, she swung around to try and connect, but no one was there.

"You're not real. You're in my mind."

"Vessel…" The voice behind her once more, she spun to face it. No one...

"Leave me in peace!" The birds scattered as her voice echoed through the forest. "What do you want from me?"

"Freedom of flesh," Hands on her shoulders, the sudden jolt of fire ignited her body. She dropped her staff and went still, "Innocence given to me by your own hand. Your blood sacrifice brings me one step closer to freedom. This oath seals you to me for all time, a bond which can not be broken." The flash of a smile in her mind's eye, her breath caught, "You are mine. Release me into the world," A hand moved to her waist, gliding across her bare midriff and rested on her stomach. For a god full of such destruction, his hand was gentle, and she could not pull away.

"Never," Eyes closed, trying to will herself to wake up. She waited a minute before opening her eyes and found herself back in the temple of Dahak. "No, I can't-" She could see a body laying on the altar, a familiar silhouette of a woman she knew; Meridian. She moved towards her, her will his. Her hand reaching out, "I'm so sorry," Just as she touched her cheek, Meridian's eyes opened, and Gabrielle jumped back in horror.

"Release me," Meridian's voice was that of Dahak, and it frightened her. The fire caught beneath the stone and moved towards Gabrielle; she fell backward and tried to crawl away.

"No, not again!" The flame lashed out like a whip, grasping her ankle. "No!" The altar exploded, and the stone scattered, flame igniting around her. She felt herself being pulled; her hands tried to find something to grab but found nothing. Closing her eyes, Gabrielle willed the nightmare to end. Trying to push away the flame and wake from this nightmare, but the heat only grew.

"Mine."

"I will never be yours!" Lifted into the air, held in place by the column of fire. She called out for Xena, but the warrior never came, "Xena!" She tried again but still nothing. The flame swirled around her, engulfing her, subduing her- helpless.

"Bound to me," The flame was strong, and his will took over. Her body started to respond to it, just as it had in the temple. The way it kissed along her skin, a dance, causing the ache to build within her. She did not want it, but her body betrayed her; it wanted him and could not refuse. "Vessal," He whispered, "connected."

Those eyes, those piercing pupils stared down into her very soul. Flame gave away to the flesh, and she was no longer hovering over a pit of fire. Her back hit the soft mattress, head caressed by downy pillows of a fine feather.

"Give in," His hand dipped lower, her legs parted without thought. She remembered bits and pieces of the temple; things were fuzzy after Meridian. She remembered Xena coming to hold her, a fight, then Dahak's flame. The next thing she knew, she was falling, and Xena caught her, "Give in," Only this time, she didn't wake up. There was no Xena but Dahak. "Remember," Images ran across her mind, things she didn't remember at all.

Dahak showed her images of her bowing to his will. Submitting to his power and helping to release him from his prison. "No, lies,"

"You gave yourself to me willingly. You opened yourself to my power and welcomed me into your soul. You agreed to bring me into the world, help destroy the pantheon and bring destruction to the known world."

* * *

"No!" Sitting straight up, she gasped for breath and reached out for Xena. The warrior scooped her up in comforting arms and held her.

"You wouldn't wake up, I tried everything, and you wouldn't open your eyes." Gabrielle noticed they were below the deck of a ship. Xena said they had several days of the journey left before they reached a port.

"How long?"

"Three days, you were gone for three days." Xena pressed a kiss to her forehead, "By the gods, you scared me. I'm so sorry I ever doubt you."

"You couldn't have known," Gabrielle's tried to fight the fatigue; her body was just drained of energy. Which seemed to return the further away they got from Britannia, but she was still afraid to close her eyes.

"I can't," Xena was worried about Gabrielle falling asleep, but she couldn't watch her suffer. Whatever happened, she would get Gabrielle back, but she needed rest. She slipped a sleeping draft into her waterskin and hoped that Gabrielle would forgive her.

"Sleep," Xena laid her down and tucked her into the hammock. Gabrielle tried to fight it, but the draft was strong, and she was too weak to fight. "I'm here."

"No, I-I- can't, please-"

"I'm sorry," Xena stayed with her and watched over her sleeping form. "Hear me, Dahak, I don't care what it takes or what deal I have to make. You messed with the wrong person, and I will end your existence; I will find a way to send you into oblivion. This I swear,"


End file.
